


Larry Stylinson (One - Shot) - I don't care what people say when we're together

by MaddyTheStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A Little bit of Homophobia, Angst and Fluff, Cute, Emily is Larry's 13 year old daughter, I Love You, I swear, Kind of sad memories, M/M, Memories of the boy's past, Niall Liam and Zayn are only mentioned once, Read, They don't even appear, but it all ends well, i think, it's lovely, sorry - Freeform, thank you for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTheStylinson/pseuds/MaddyTheStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emile comes home after a stressing day at school. Some people have been making mean comments about her having two fathers and she's really sad about it. Her father, Harry, decides he should help her by telling her a story.</p>
<p>(Harry's POV [first time doing a 1st person POV!!])</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Stylinson (One - Shot) - I don't care what people say when we're together

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a sweet one shot. Hope you like it! <3 :)

I was cooking my little girl's favourite food for dinner when I heard the front door of our house slam shut. I immediately wiped my hands in a cloth that sat on the marble counter and made my way to the living room.

 

Once I turned around the corner, I saw my 13 year old daughter, Emily, sitting on the couch, hugging her knees tightly while she hid her face on them.

 

I frowned. What could possibly be wrong with my little ray of sunshine?

 

"Emily?", I called out softly, taking a sit beside her and gently touching her knee. I felt her shaking slightly and concern filled my veins. "Em? Honey, what's wrong?"

 

She finally looked up, her shiny blue eyes filled with tears. "Daddy...", she brokenly called.

 

A second later, she was laying down on the white couch and resting her head on my lap, burying her beautiful face in my stomach.

 

"Emily... Oh, baby...", I cooed. I decided it was better to ask later. Until then, I caressed her hair softly, like me and Lou always did when she was little.

 

It took Emily a few minutes, but she finally spoke up. "They said you were weird...", she whispered. "They said it wasn't normal that I have two fathers. I hate them, Daddy! I hate them so much! I love you! And I don't care about what they said! I love you and Dad Lou!"

 

The moment her eyes met mine once she sat up again, I felt like I was in Louis's presence. His confidence was shining in her eyes. His love pouring out through her own words. His rage and frustration at people for not understanding something as normal as love radiating evidently from her shaking body.

 

And I knew I had to do something.

 

So I softly smiled at her. "Want me to tell you a story?"

*****

"They don't get it Hazz... Why don't they get that we're just in love?", 18 years old Louis asked me randomly.

 

I turned my attention from the stars that shone brightly above our heads to the caramel haired, short, beautiful boy sitting next to me on the green grass of the dark park at night.

 

"I don't know Lou. But I don't need them to. I love you! And that's all that should matter, right?", I hesitantly asked.

 

I knew Louis was sensitive about this. I knew he didn't like it when I said this because, in his eyes, love is love. And if people didn't understand ours, then they would never get any of it.

 

"There you go again...", he sighed, laying down on the ground and wrapping his arms behind his head.

 

"It's true, Boo! Why does it matter to you so much what others think of us?", I was starting to feel hurt. What did it matter?! Wasn't our love enough?! Our families' support?! Our friends?!

 

"It matters because they are the ones that always make this fights between us, Harry!", he sat back up, turning to me fully. "It matters because I'm tired of walking around and hearing them whisper! What if one day I want to start a family with you? What then?! Are we still going to have to endure this?! Worst! Are our children going to have to put up with mean comments--"

 

"They will! And you know /we/ will! All our life! But so what Louis?! I don't care! As long as you're there to wipe my tears when they hurt me, I don't care! The real question here is: /will/ you be there, Louis?"

*****

Emily's eyes were wide, the tears almost completely dried. "What happened next?", she curiously leaned closer, sitting in front of me with her legs crossed.

 

I chuckled. "Well, I didn't talk to your dad for three days.", I shrugged. We had a lot of fights, but that was the longest we ever spent not talking to each other.

 

Emily gasped. "No way! Three days?! That's impossible! You and Dad are /always/ attached to each other or something... It's kind of disgusting, really.", she scrunched her nose cutely, like Louis did.

 

I playfully flicked her nose, making her giggle.

 

"And how did you start talking again?", she asked, returning to a more serious state.

 

"Well..."

*****

I was roaming around the school corridors, wasting time until the bell rang. Without Louis, I never really knew what to do with myself...

 

Suddenly, someone bumped into me forcefully, as if on purpose. Looking up, I had /no/ doubt that it /had/, in fact, been on purpose.

 

I sighed, standing up and picking my books from the floor.

 

"Hey, look! Is the little faggot alone today?", Ryan pouted mockingly. "Where's your boyfriend now, little boy?! Not here to defend you, that's where!", he laughed loudly.

 

I heard his friends laugh too behind him and, with my head hanging low, I muttered. "Fuck off, Ryan.", and I shoved him with my shoulder, walking past him.

 

But I was held back by my arm, my books falling again. I gasped as I was spun around and my small body - when compared to the bully's, I mean - crashed onto a stronger one.

 

"Well well well! Kitty got claws, don't he?!", Ryan smirked and looked me up and down disgustingly. His face fell to a serious one and he inched it closer to mine. "Don't you /dare/ to turn your back on me ever again, you hear me?!", he talked so low it made it even more threatening.

 

I didn't answer, too scared to make a move.

 

"Answer me, you faggot!", the bully yelled this time.

 

I flinched but nodded anyway. "Y-Yes.", I half stuttered. I knew I shouldn't show fear, but I was absolutely terrified...

*****

"I hate that Ryan guy!", my daughter half yelled, her fists clenched on her knees.

 

"Well, your Dad did too!", I answered in a small laugh.

 

She giggled. "Did he hit you, Daddy?", she asked, concern filling her voice.

 

I shook my head slowly, staring into her eyes. I reached my hand out to pull a strand of light brown wavy hair behind her ear. "No. But he hit your Dad, Louis.", I nodded slightly.

 

"What?! Why?!", she indignantly asked.

*****

"People like you shouldn't exist! You're the disgrace on this planet!", Ryan spat in my face.

 

I was shyly facing the ground, shaking the words off and trying to ignore them. I knew it wasn't true, but I couldn't help the tears that burned my eyes. "You're hurting me. Please, let me g-go.", was the only thing I managed to say, slightly trying to pull my arm out of the older boy's grip.

 

Instead, he held me tighter. "No.", he smirked. His friends were simply watching, their arms crossed in front of their chests.

 

"Hey!", someone shouted from behind me. I couldn't see who it was and I didn't bother to try. I just let my head hang low like it had been for the past ten minutes of insults.

 

"Well, look who decided to appear! The Knight In Shining Armour finally came to the rescue of the little princess?!", Ryan laughed loudly.

 

And it all clicked. Oh no... Louis!

 

I quickly turned around - the best I could - and the tears rushed down my cheeks. "Louis, leave! They'll hurt you! Go!", I yelled while pulling my arm.

 

Ryan held my whole body to prevent me from running away and threw me across the hall.

 

As I slid across the stone ground, I heard Louis scream for me and then it was all a blur of Louis throwing himself at the bullies and fighting them all at once.

 

A few minutes later, I felt myself being roughly lifted up and someone yanked at my hair. "Look what you did, you worthless shit!", Ryan's rough voice yelled as he pointed towards Louis.

 

His clothes were all bloody and his cheek had a big purple mark forming.

 

I cried harder then ever before and I yelled with the last bit of strength I still had. "Help! Somebody, help!"

 

"Shut up!", Ryan hissed and covered my mouth.

 

We then heard fast footsteps and the bullies were suddenly gone, leaving Louis whimpering on the ground, clutching onto his stomach as I scrambled to get to him.

 

I held him in my arms and cuddled him closer. "Boo, no! What did you do?!", I cried.

 

Louis grabbed my hand. "I h-had to, baby. They... They were hurting y-you.", he almost whispered. His voice was raspy and I could tell he was in a lot of pain.

 

My fingers gently touched his bruises. "I'm sorry, Lou! I love you so much.", I leaned down so my forehead was touching his and our noses were touching too.

 

He smiled. "And I love you, Hazz."

*****

"No! Dad!", Emily yelled.

 

I laughed slightly. "Don't worry, baby girl! He was fine, eventually."

 

"Who did the footsteps belong to?", Emily reminded.

 

"Oh, right! Those were uncle Zayn, Niall and Liam's footsteps.", I smiled grabbing her small hand in mine.

 

"Aww! Really?! They are my heroes! After you and Dad, of course!", my daughter giggled. "But what was the point of the story, Daddy?! Those people at my school still said bad things about you!", Emily frowned, looking down at our hands.

 

I smiled and lifted her chin so she looked at me. "The point is me and your Dad went through a lot, Em. And it was hard at times! But we had our friends and family. And, most importantly, we had each other! And you know what?! From that day on, we ignored the mean comments around the school. Instead of snapping at them and getting angry, we kissed. Right there, in front of them all! Just to prove them wrong!", I winked.

 

Emily smiled and snuggled up to my chest, wrapping her arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around her body, engulfing her in a hug.

 

"Thank you Daddy.", she whispered. When we pulled away, she looked me in the eyes. "You know, my friends also defended you!", Emily proudly told me.

 

"Really? Then we should bring them here sometime, as a thank you.", I winked again. She cheered and grabbed her backpack, pecking my cheek and running upstairs to put her things in her room.

 

I fondly shook my head and stood up, just as the front door clicked and opened. I looked over and my beautiful husband walked in, carefully hanging his jacket on the coat rack and smiling at me.

 

"Hello, beautiful!", he grabbed me by the waist and kissed my lips lovingly.

 

I smiled and kissed back. When we pulled away, I greeted him and pecked his lips again. "Hi, love. How was your day?"

 

"Good. Normal.", Louis shrugged.

 

"That's gr-- Holy sh-- crap! The chicken!", and I ran off into the kitchen, hearing my husband laugh behind me and my daughter ask if everything was okay. I shouted a quick 'Fine!' as a reply.

 

I immediately turned the stove off and hurriedly took the chicken out of it. Gladly, it was still eatable!

 

After setting the table, I went to living room to call the two loves of my life. In the living room, they were sitting on the couch, Emily promptly hugging her father as he ran his finger through her soft hair and she excitedly told him about her day at school.

 

"Emily, Lou, time to dinner, okay?", I softly called from the door.

 

They both looked back at me and smiled, getting up and walking over. Our little girl took off running and Louis placed his hand on my back.

 

"Let's go, love."

\--

That night, Lou told me that Emily talked to him and said that I had told her a story about us. She also told him everything I had said.

 

"I think you did the right thing, Hazz. She needed to know eventually. And maybe from now on she will be more confident about it, right?", Louis kissed my forehead as I snuggled closer to him on the bed.

 

"That's what I thought.", I told him. I looked into his eyes. "Lou?"

 

He looked down at me and nodded questioningly.

 

"She's so much like you, you know?", Louis smiled. "When she scrunches her nose, when she giggles, when she cries... She's just like you.", I smiled too.

 

"I see a lot of you in her too Hazza.", Louis argued. "Her smile, the dimples, the sad moods, all the positive thinking and healthy eating thing...", we both laughed. She /did/ get that from me.

 

"I love you Louis.", I whispered.

 

"I love you too Harry. Forever.", Louis smiled foolishly. I giggled. This was our thing.

 

"And always.", I completed.

 

And we sealed our love with a goodnight kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms, our baby girl sleeping in the room next to ours peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave your comments below! <3 Thank you! .x


End file.
